


We Belong Together

by Kufikiria



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Fall 2019 Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: “In their two years and a half of relationship, it’s obviously not the first time they find themselves in such a situation – one of them making breakfast while the other joins them after waking up alone in bed –, but there’s something different about this particular morning.There’s a ring on Amy’s finger now, the promise of many similar mornings happening in their shared future shining bright against her skin.”(Post-5x04, the morning after The Proposal.)





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyinmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/gifts).

> My entry for the B99 Fall Fic Exchange, answering @storyinmyeyes’s prompt “wrapping arms around them as they make breakfast and Amy is wearing his plaid shirt.”
> 
> I guess it would have been better to wait for October 31st to post this but… I’m not known to be a patient person :’) A huge thank you @amydancepantsperalta for your help with it too, especially regarding the ending!

Jake pauses as he enters the living room, taking in the sights in front of him.

The sun is already shining high in the sky through the windows, bringing some rays of light inside the apartment. One look outside makes him think it’s going to be a fine day, despite the probably chilly temperatures of November and the small wind that seems to be blowing. It makes the leaves of the nearby trees whirl around before falling on the cold ground in a carpet of greens, oranges and yellows.

Pumpkins and skeletons are still sitting on the neighbors’ windows in the opposite building too, a reminder of what the previous day was – Halloween.

Or, as Jake will now forever remember it, the day Amy told him that _ she will marry him _.

His heart warms up at the simple thought of what happened the previous night and, as he lets his eyes set on the familiar silhouette standing a few feet away from him, a loving beam forms on his face. New York in the fall is beautiful but it’s definitely not as beautiful as _ she _ is.

Her back is on him, silent as she looks focused on whatever she’s doing in the kitchen, and she doesn’t seem to have heard him coming yet. She’s wearing what Jake will call his Lucky Plaid Shirt from now on, the one he was wearing when he bowed down on one knee and that she probably found discarded on the floor, abandoned there with the rest of their clothes during the intimate – and passionate – celebration they had when they went back from _ Shaw’s _ the night before.

The idea that he’s going to wake up to the sight of _ her _ every morning for the rest of his life now is quite comforting.

Jake takes advantage of the fact that Amy is concentrated on her work to sneak his way towards her. With the counter no longer hiding part of her from him, he realizes with delight that she’s wearing nothing _ but _ his Lucky Plaid Shirt. It’s a little too big for her, covering down to the hem of her thighs but damn, does she look great in it.

(She _ always _ looks great, to be honest, no matter what she wears – or doesn’t wear.)

He wraps his arms around her middle as he stands behind her, letting a soft sigh escape his mouth while he rests his head on her shoulder to see what she’s doing. The scent of Amy’s fruity shampoo mixed with the one of hot chocolate takes hold of his nostrils and, as he watches her sprinkle the two beverages she’s been preparing with tiny marshmallows, he can’t help but stare at her left hand.

In their two years and a half of relationship, it’s obviously not the first time they find themselves in such a situation – one of them making breakfast while the other joins them after waking up alone in bed –, but there’s something different about this particular morning. There’s a ring on Amy’s finger now, the promise of many similar mornings happening in their shared future shining bright against her skin.

(The reminder that the previous day wasn’t just a dream like the ones he had back in prison, and that he did propose to her and she said yes _ for realz _.)

Jake’s smile grows bigger on his face. He hides it in her neck, planting a small kiss there that makes her body melt inside of his embrace – he can feel it relax against his own.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he whispers against her ear.

For just a moment she draws her gaze away from her task to meet his eyes. Her irises are glowing and a soft beam is painted on her features as she stares at him lovingly.

“Good morning,” her voice is soft when she answers him. She doesn’t leave his sight for a few more seconds before she puts her full attention in front of her to finish what she’s doing. It doesn’t take her long, only a few more marshmallows to add in one of the cups – the one she’ll give to _ him _, probably, as she knows how much he likes them.

(She knows him _ so well _.)

Then she turns again, fully this time, so that she’s facing Jake while still being securely wrapped in his arms.

“I was going to surprise you with some breakfast in bed, but since you’re here…”

Amy hands him the cup that contains the most whipped cream and marshmallows in it and his heart misses a beat as he takes it, her words like a melody in his mind. Their knuckles brush for a second, the touch of the cold silver ring around her finger sending shivers running down his spine. _ He’s going to marry this woman. _

How lucky is he?!

“You’re really the best future wife ever,” Jake says after taking a silent sip of the hot beverage. His voice is playful as he talks, but there’s not one ounce of his being that doesn’t mean it. She _ is _ the best indeed. He can’t keep himself from teasing her in mock-accusation, though. “Except when you steal my shirts.” He points down to her chest.

Amy follows his gaze, then lets out a hearted laugh as she brings her attention onto him. The sound of it is enough for a huge grin to form on his face.

“Well, it’s mine too, now,” she retorts amusedly.

Jake frowns. “It is?”

“Yeah.” She takes a sip of her drink, then puts it down on the counter behind her. She brings her now free hand to his dishevelled hair, carding her fingers through it as she smoothes down his wild _ I-just-got-out-of-bed _ curls in a gentle gesture. Her eyes never leave his while she does so, piercing right through his core. “We’re getting married.” He catches how the curves of her lips slightly switch up at her use of the words – hearing them from her mouth is enough to make him swoon. “So we’re gonna share everything now. Including your shirts. Get used to it.”

She shoots him a smug smirk that makes him chuckle lightly.

“Well.” Jake puts down his own cup of hot chocolate too, so that he can pull her closer to his chest while staring at her. “If _ this _ is the downside of marriage… I think I’m gonna get used to it just fine, yeah.” He grins at her before putting an end to the small distance remaining between them and tenderly kisses her lips.

Amy laughs, from that same laugh he loves to hear so much coming from her mouth. The soft glow in her irises quickly shifts into something darker though, as she puts her palms flat on his chest and looks like she’s got something in mind. “But, y’know…” She traces with the tip of her fingers over his T-shirt. “_ If _ you really wanna take it back, you can always take it off.” She raises an eyebrow at him knowingly.

He doesn’t need for her to tell him twice as he starts kissing her again, with more passion this time, and she answers just as hungrily to his assault of her lips.

As soon as they part, though, a rush of softness and adoration takes over the previous heat when he stares at her with a huge smile and pounding heart. Jake is pretty sure the way he looks at her right now is full of awe and _ love _– oh-so-much love. He sees Amy watch him with a curious frown.

“What?” she asks with a shy smile covering her face.

“It’s just…” He takes her left hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the small diamond on her finger while he can’t take his gaze off of it. His heart starts beating faster with the amazing realization he keeps having since the previous night – since midnight stroke and he was able to (successfully) put the last piece of his plan into action. “We’re getting _ married _!” Jake lets it out in a disbelieving voice for the umpteenth time in less than twenty-four hours as he brings his eyes back on Amy. All of this is still so new and a little surreal, if you ask him.

Her face immediately softens at his words. She squeezes his hand in hers and a small loving smile comes lighting up her features. “It’s crazy, uh?” she says in a quiet voice.

He nods. “_ So _ crazy.” Before he brings her closer into his embrace, never wanting to let her go.

(Never _ having _ to let her go ever again.)

(In the end, Jake’s assumptions from when he first got out of bed turn out to be wrong. As the day goes by, the sunny sky becomes cloudier and darker, and it doesn’t take long before the rain starts pouring down outside. The wind blows faster too, taking more leaves on its way and leaving them dead on the damp floor. Jake and Amy take advantage of such bad fall weather to stay in the comfort of their apartment, spending the full day cuddling on the couch with a blanket draped over their bodies and another cup of hot chocolate in their hands to keep them warm.

There’s also a brand new binder with cascading color-coded tabs spread open on the table before them, waiting for them to thoroughly fill it as it’s void of anything but a title written in perfect calligraphy on its cover. Their _ ‘Wedding’ _ binder.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago! :)


End file.
